MISSING
by Kuro Tamvan
Summary: 'Kamisama, onegai… biarkanlah semua ini hanya mimpi. Semoga besok aku terbangun dan Neji berada di sisiku seperti biasa… aku janji, aku janji akan lebih jujur terhadap Neji dan diriku sendiri.' NEJI X READER


.

.

Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Missing buatan** **temennya** **Sukirman**

Rate: T

Genre: Angst, Hurt

Pairing: Neji x readers

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Berbohong atas apapun yang kuucapkan, aku tak bisa kembali._**

 ** _Tak ada hukuman untuk kejahatanku, aku merampas pengampunan._**

 _._

 _._

Hembusan uap dingin keluar dati mulut gadis berambut (H/c) tersebut. Dia menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya untuk mngahangatkan dirinya. Dia membetulkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya dan masuk kedalam rumah dengan papan namanya 'Hyuuga' di luarnya.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya.

Taka da jawaban. Si perempuan menghela nafas dan menyalakan lampu, kemudian mlirik nakas dimana terdapat foto seorang lelaki lengkap dengan dupa serta nasi di depan foto tersebut.

"Tadaima, Neji." Ujarnya sembari menorehkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Dia kemudian membuka jaketnya dan kemudian melepas name tag bertuliskan '(Y/n)' dari blazernya dan menuju kamar.

.

.

 ** _Aku yang busuk sudah tidak mengerti tentang hal yang busuk lagi_**

 _._

 _._

(Y/n) menatap tempat di sebelah kasurnya yang kosong. Duluuunya itu tempat suaminya-Neji berbaring dan memeluknya. Tapi kini tempat itu kosong, dingin, dan hampa.

(Y/n) menekuk lututnya dan mulai menangis. Dia hanya berharap waktu bisa di putar kembali, dia hanya ingin Neji mendengar kata 'Koishiteru' dari dirinya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Ingatannya kembali berputar tentang kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu.

.

.

 ** _Hal yang buruk dari penyesalan adalah menyadari bahwa membohongi adalah hal yang benar_**

 _._

 _._

"Nee… (Y/n)."

"Hm?"

Neji menggerutu pelan dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang dengan pasrah.

"Nee… jangan hiraukan aku." Ujarnya.

(Y/n) mendecak sebal dan melepaskan tangan Neji dengan sebal.

"Sebentar lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan bagian yang satu ini." Jawab (Y/n).

Neji menyerah dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah istrinya itu.

"Nee, (Y/n)…"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan 'Aishiteru'?" tanya Neji.

(Y/n) membeku, namun dia segera menjitak kepala Neji.

"Baka! Tanpa kukatakan bukannya sudah jelas?!" seru (Y/n).

Neji hanya tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut (Y/n).

"Iya, maaf, maaf. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan, Oyasumi."

"Hn."

.

.

 ** _Sampai kapan rasa bersalah ini? Menjadi abu_**

.

.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Neji menghantam nakas di sebelahnya.

"Sudah jelas bukan?! Tadi kau dan Sai!" serunya marah.

"Bukan, Neji! Kau salah paham!"

"Apanya? Sudah cukup, aku berhenti! Selama ini aku kesal dengan sikapmu yang cuek! Aku tau kita menikah karena paksaan orang tua! Tapi aku menyayangimu, (Y/n)!"

(Y/n) terdiam sebentar mendengar pengakuan Neji. Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya."

"Kau salah paham, Neji. Sai dan aku tidak berciuman, kami hanya jatuh. Ku mohon percayalah." Lirih (Y/n).

Neji menatapnya dingin.

"Terserah."

Dan sang lelaki membalikkan badannya keluar, meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

 **Kau boleh marah kepadaku, jika jujur adalah hal yang indah bagimu**

.

.

(Y/n) berlari mencari jejak suaminya itu. Namun langkahnya berhenti di belakang sekerumunan orang. Sepertinya ada kecelakaan. (Y/n) hendak berlari untuk mencari Neji lagi-tetapi berhenti ketika melihat korban yang tertabrak. Air matanya jatuh, dia menerobos kerumunan dan memeluk tubuh dingin suaminya itu.

"(Y/n)…?" Neji berlirih pelan.

"Diam! Ambulance datang 15 menit lagi. Bertahanlah!" seru (Y/n).

"TENTU SAJA BODOH! Siapa yang tidak akan menangis melihat suaminya tertabrak!?" balas (Y/n).

Neji terkekeh pelan, dia kemudian memegang pipi (Y/n) dengan tangannya dan mengusap air matanya. "Nakanaide." Ujarnya pelan sembari tersenyum tipis kemudian terbatuk. Yamami membelakkan matanya. Dia berteriak panic.

"AMBULANCE! AMBULANCE! SAKURA, BERAPA MENIT LAGI?!"

"5 menit lagi tiba di lokasi!" seru Sakura.

(Y/n) menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Neji yang makin pucat.

"Neji…"

"(Y/n)…"

Neji mengecup ujung jari (Y/n) yang menahan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Koishiteru yo… (Y/n)." ujarnya pelan.

"Baka! Mou ii! Damare!" seru (Y/n).

"Ambulance-nya datang! (Y/n)!"

Para Tim Media segera mengangkat Neji, memberikannya perawatan singkat dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. (Y/n) memegangi tangan Neji selama berada di Ambulance.

"Nee, (Y/n)…" panggil Neji.

"Nani?! Simpan tenagamu!" jawab (Y/n) kasar.

"Nyanyi…"

"Hah?"

"Nyanyi… Kira-Kira Hikaru untukku."

(Y/n) membelakkan matanya. Dia menatap Neji yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mmohon.

"Baiklah…"

 _"Kira-kira hikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

 _Mabataki shiteha_

 _Minnawo miteru_

 _Kira-kira hikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

 _Kira-kira hikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

 _Minnano utaga_

 _Todokuto iina_

 _Kira-kira hikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo."_

.

.

 **Ungkaplah tentang diriku, dari dunia yang seakan berakhir ini**

.

.

(Y/n) menunggu di luar ruang operasi dengan cemas. Rasa bersalah, sedih, amarah, kesal dan lainnya bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

"Neji…" gumamnya lirih.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, (Y/n) segera berdiri dan menghadap dokter yang memimpin operasi-Tsunade.

"Dou?!"

Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan kami Hyuuga-shi, tapi lukanya terlalu parah, dan darahnya sudah banyak yang terbuang, untuk saat ini kondisinya kritis." Jawab Tsunade.

(Y/n) terpaku di tempatnya. Ranjang Neji di bawa keluar dari ruang operasi, (Y/n) segera menghampirinya.

"Neji!" serunya.

Neji menatap (Y/n) dengan mata yang sudah mulai hilang kesadarannya.

"(Y/n)…" ujarnya.

"Koishiteru… zutto… zutto…" Neji mengelus pipi Yamami.

"Iie! Iie! Damare!" seru (Y/n).

"Suki ni nante kurete arigatou, (Y/n). Sayonara…" elusan Neji melemah, alat pendeteksi jantung di sebelahnya kemudian berhenti.

.

.

 **Pembicaraan yang penuh hiasan itu bagai menggali kubur untuk dirinya sendiri**

.

.

(Y/n) sadar dari flashbacknya. Matanya sembab dan merah, dia menuju wastafel dan mencuci mukanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

(Y/n) memutuskan untuk keluar menuju beranda. Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian mata hijau (Y/n) membelak melihat bintang jatuh yang lwat di langit, dia langsung merapatkan tangannya dan memohon.

'Kamisama, onegai… biarkanlah semua ini hanya mimpi. Semoga besok aku terbangun dan Neji berada di sisiku seperti biasa… aku janji, aku janji akan lebih jujur terhadap Neji dan diriku sendiri.'

 _._

 _._

 ** _Berbohong atas apapun yang kuucapkan. Aku tak bisa kembali_**

 ** _Taka da hukuman untuk kejahatanku, aku merampas pengampunan_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **OWARI**

* * *

Halooooo... Apa ada yang kangen? *dilempar baskom

Yak, kali ini fanfic ini bukan buatan saya, tapi buatan sahabat saya, namanya...? dirahasiakan demi keadilan sesama(?)

Dia gak mau nge-publish fanfic ini ke Wattpadnya sendiri, jadi aku bilang mau publish di sini eh dibolehin XD

Awalnya chara ceweknya itu nama rp nya dia, aku mau ganti ke Tenten eh gak boleh. Saking cintanya sama Neji... *OHOK* Akhirnya di bolehinnya x readers. Yodah gapapa lah~

Btw, rencananya bakal di buatin sequel, mau kagak? Semakin banyak reviewnya semakin cepet di publish sequelnya. Jadi review yang banyak ya~

Klo mau mampir ke wattpadnya dia monggo... Yamami-Chan *eh bener gak sih? *plak

Mind to RnR?


End file.
